Сой-Фон
| Изображение = Episode_366_Sui-Feng_1.png | Изображение2 = Soifon223.jpg | Раса = Синигами | Дата рождения = 11 февраля | Пол = женский | Рост = 150 см | Вес = 38 кг | Место работы = Готей 13, Отряд тайных операций, Общество душ, семья Фон. | Должность = Капитан второго отряда Командир отряда тайных операций Командир карательного подразделения Девятая глава семьи Фон | Бывшая должность = Телохранитель Йоруичи Шихоин Член карательного подразделения | Команда = Файл:2.jpg Второй отряд Отряд тайных операций, карательное подразделение | Партнёры = Маречиё Омаэда | Бывшие партнёры = Йоруичи Шихоин | База = Штаб 2 отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Родственники = Сой Фон (бабушка, †), пять неназванных братьев (†) | Шикай = Сузумебачи | Банкай = Джакухо Райкобен | Дебют в манге = Глава 81 (Том 10) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 24 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | Японский голос = Томоко Кавакама (24-182) Хоко Кувасима (206+) | Английский голос = Карен Страссман | Испанский голос= Адриана Нуньез (Лат. Ам.) }} Сой Фон (кит. 砕蜂, пиньинь Suì-Fēng) — капитан второго отряда Готея 13 и командир отряда тайных операций. Её лейтенант — Маречиё Омаэда. Внешность Сой Фон — женщина небольшого роста с серыми глазами и чёрными волосами. Её волосы коротко подстрижены, однако она носит две косы, опоясанные по всей длине белыми лентами, в конец каждой косы вплетено по кольцу. 110 лет назад волосы Сой Фон были острижены по плечи и казались мягче. Она носит традиционную форму капитана синигами с безрукавным хаори и желтым оби на талии, однако под ней Сой Фон носит белый пояс и мундир командира отряда тайных операций, который не покрывает спину и руки, что позволяет носить ей чёрные ленты на них. Вместо стандартных таби она носит традиционную китайскую обувь и обыкновенные белые носки. По прошествии семнадцати месяцев после поражения Айзена волосы Сой Фон стали такими же, как и 110 лет назад. История thumb|left|190px|Маленькая Шаолинь Фон. Сой Фон родилась под именем Шаолинь (蜂 梢綾, пиньинь Fēng Shāolíng) в доме Фон, одном из нижних благородных домов, служащих благородному дому Шихоин. Она принадлежит к девятому поколению своей семьи. По семейной традиции, она, вместе со своими пятью старшими братьями, вступила в боевое подразделение отряда тайных операций. Там она получает своё новое кодовое имя Сой Фон, которое когда-то носила её бабушка. Двое из её братьев погибли на первом же задании, ещё двое — на втором, последний не пережил шестую миссию. thumb|right|190px|Йоруичи учит Сой Фон. Попав в подразделение, Сой Фон усердно тренировалась, чтобы стать такой же сильной, как командир отряда, Йоруичи Шихоин, перед которой она преклонялась. Через семь лет её старания наконец были вознаграждены: Йоруичи обратила внимание на её талант и сделала Сой Фон одной из своих личных стражей. Сначала они несколько не сходились характерами, но Сой Фон посвятила свою жизнь своей госпоже и была рада рискнуть жизнью ради неё. В свою очередь, Йоруичи взяла Сой Фон под свое крыло, как свою протеже, и между ними сложились близкие отношения как наставника и ученика. , только в аниме thumb|190px|Сой Фон следит за Урахарой. After spending the day following Urahara around Soul Society while taking notes, she returns to the 2nd Division barracks to show Yoruichi her evidence of Urahara's lack of competence in his position. Suì-Fēng arrives to find Urahara already there talking with Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng is then told that Urahara will be taking the captain proficiency exam, to which she stands in disbelief. Yoruichi confirms it and further asks that Suì-Fēng attend the exam as well. Yoruichi explains that normally only captains are allowed to attend but that she has asked special permission to allow Suì-Fēng to attend. Suì-Fēng is at first confused about why she should attend but Yoruichi tells her there is no need to keep secrets as she knows Suì-Fēng is attracted to Urahara. thumb|left|190px|Сой фон обвиняет Урахару в том, что он бездельник. Suì-Fēng denies this, so Yoruichi explains that she knows all about how Suì-Fēng having followed him around all day. Suì-Fēng admits that she was following Urahara around, but tells her it was to prove that he is lazy, incompetent, and not worthy of Yoruichi's praise. Suì-Fēng hands her note to Yoruichi, who reads them and comments on how detailed they are, when Urahara doesn't deny any of the information in the report Suì-Fēng is shocked that he would be so truthful to his seemingly unprofessional actions. Yoruichi unsurprised quips that Urahara never changes as well as praising Suì-Fēng for her intelligence gathering skills. thumb|right|190px|Сой Фон вынуждена вернуться из-за вспышки реацу Урахары. At first Suì-Fēng was happy until she realized that Yoruichi regarded the notes not as intelligence information but rather as a love letter. Suì-Fēng is reasonably distressed and Yoruichi laughs it off and tells her to loosen up as she wasn't serious. They are then interrupted by the arrival of a squad member who delivers the message that the people Urahara has been looking for has been found, though Suì-Fēng comments on if he doesn't return in time that it will put a strain of the 2nd Divisions reputation as well as Yoruichi. To which Yoruichi simply dismisses tell Urahara to hurry off to his duty and telling Suì-Fēng to come along to help prepare for the captain's proficiency test. She follows Urahara and his men to a remote area where Shinigami defectors are hiding and watches as Urahara enters the building by himself. She then bears witness to his advanced spiritual pressure and is amazed to find he single handily defeated all the defectors with only Hakuda. thumb|left|190px|Suì-Fēng protests against Urahara's trip to the [[Nest of Maggots.]] A day or so after Urahara takes over the 12th Division, Yoruichi is told by an Onmitsukidō member that Urahara has entered into the Detention Unit property with claims that he was previously given approval to be there. Yoruichi can't seem to recall when or even if he asked for permission or whether she granted it, but when asked if she would have him removed seeing as she can't recall she nonchalantly tells her division members to not bother and to allow him to go where he likes. When asked if she has remembered the incident in question, Yoruichi plainly says no. Suì-Fēng becomes distressed and prepares to voice her disapproval, Yoruichi tells her to calm down as its Kisuke they are talking about, stating he must have had an idea of some kind.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 1-2 thumb|right|190px|Suì-Fēng finds Yoruichi gone. Nine years later when Yoruichi left Soul Society to help her exiled friend Urahara, she abandoned all of her titles. Suì-Fēng felt shocked and betrayed by Yoruichi's abandonment and the circumstances surrounding them. As a result, she trained herself in order to surpass Yoruichi and take the titles she abandoned. She ultimately unified the Onmitsukidō as well as the Punishment Force after Yoruichi disappeared. }} Оборудование Гинджоутан (銀条反, Полоса гибкого серебра): Стальная лента, носимая под броней. Она способствует увеличению веса и мешает носящему быстро передвигаться, но необходима для использования банкая Сой фон. Из-за его огромной отдачи она должна быть привязана к какому-нибудь неподвижному объекту этим тканеподобным материалом.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 16 Силы и способности Мастер рукопашного боя: Как лидер Омницукидо(отряда тайных операции) она является знатоком в рукопашном бою,в котором она тренировалась с тех самых пор,когда впервые вступила в Омницукидо .Судя по всему,она является самым искусным бойцом рукопашного боя во всем Сообществе Душ , которая в состоянии драться наравне со своим бывшим наставником,Шихоин Йороичи. ,Она может успешно атаковать и блокировать остальных,также весьма искусна в контратаках.Ее быстрые удары почти не оставляют времени для ответа. Также она доказала.что сложно прикоснуться к ней,если только она сама этого не захочет.Bleach anime; Episode 56''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 330, page 16-17''Bleach'' anime; Episode 221''Bleach'' anime; Episode 222 *'Kazaguruma' (風車|"Windmill"):Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 153 A hakuda technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 17-18 *'Takigoi' (滝鯉|"Waterfall Carp")Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 155: A hakuda technique where one blocks the kicks of another opponent by trapping the opponents one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatants foot. The move blocks and traps the opponent who is then open to a an attack from the combatants free hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 158, pages 13-14 Большая духовная сила: Как капитан, Сой Фон обладает огромной духовной силой. Мастер убийства: Как глава Омницукидо,Сой Фон является одним из признанных мастеров в искусстве убийства . Она также искусно умеет оставаться незаметной. Используя Сюнпо,она могла обезвредить соперника так,что он не был в состоянии разглядеть ее-именно так она поступила с Бенин,пока ловила ее стрелы . Она также использовала эту способность,чтобы подкрасться к Айзену и временно схватить его,пока он не сбежал в Уэко Мундо.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 8-9 She has studied all the disciplines of the punishment force since she was a child, including poison. Because of this, over the years she has developed a resistance to nearly every poison there is. Enhanced Strength: Сой Фон достаточно сильна, чтобы взять на себя большое количество противников, несмотря на её небольшой рост. Легко побеждает противников в четыре раза больше её самой. Она показала, что способна поднимать большие бетонные плиты без особых усилий.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 6-7 Enhanced Durability: Suì-Fēng is highly durable, able sustain being kicked into buildings with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of her while attaining no apparent injury.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 6-7 She even survived having her left arm cut off, and still remained active to engage in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 13 Мастер мгновенной поступи: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, she is also required to be highly proficient in Shunpo. She has been shown to almost keep up with her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin, being able to hit her multiple times with Suzumebachi, but not getting a chance to hit her in the same spot twice as Yoruichi was faster. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. Thus making hitting her almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. Her movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. It has also been noted by Suzemebachi that her Shunpo is the fastest of all Soul Society (excluding Yoruichi). *'Clones': Suì-Fēng is able to create at least 15 clones of herself at once using Shunpo, similar in principle to Zommari Rureaux's Gemelos Sonído. While they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long.Bleach manga; Chapter 391, page 10(Unnamed) *'Utsusemi' (空蝉|Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great, sudden speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind.Bleach anime; Episode 242 Мастер владения мечом: Suì-Fēng is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing her Zanpakutō when she faces a opponent with a drawn weapon. She is unique in that her fighting style is different from traditional styles. Suì-Fēng holds the blade horizontally with the it alongside her arm in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of her gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward as though throwing a punch while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. She is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. She also fights in the normal style masterfully, given to being proficient in two variations of sword fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 329-333 Мастер стратегии и тактики: As Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps and Captain of the 2nd Division, Suì-Fēng has shown herself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly through the series, Suì-Fēng has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Suì-Fēng has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics she employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. She has shown to be adept in putting her opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate her abilities. A common tactic of hers is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. Эксперт кидо: As Captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō Suì-Fēng is well versed in art of Kidō, though she prefers to use Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques. She is experienced enough that she is able to mix it with other hand-to-hand combat techniques. Мгновенный крик (瞬閧|Shunkō): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when the technique is activated. What is known of it so far is that it can allow her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. Suì-Fēng's version of the technique is new to her and incomplete, its use of compressed Kidō is not visibly seen.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 198 She has enough control to release the Kidō energy as a directed blast that is enough to cause considerable damage to the surrounding area. She can use the technique to greater degree later on, using it to block a devastating lighting blast as well as dissipate it and then to block a blade attack as well as push it back with only her bare hand, using the energy of the technique as a barrier despite the strength of the wielder.Bleach anime; Episode 243, only portrayed in the anime. She has shown that she can focus the technique's pressurized Kidō onto specific areas of her body to make the protection exceedingly more concentrated.Bleach anime; Episode 245, only portrayed in the anime. Духовный меч Сузумебачи (雀蜂|Шершень): In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind Suì-Fēng's lower back hanging by a rope. ]] *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения Сузумебачи — "Зажаль врагов до смерти"(尽敵螫殺, дзинтэки сякусэцу). Grasping onto Suzumebachi with her right hand, the entire sword will glow white and shrink in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet that has a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of Suì-Fēng's fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet, fitting for the Zanpakutō's name.Bleach manga, Chapter 157, page 16 In this form, Suzumebachi is still capable of withstanding an opponent's sword attacks, as Suì-Fēng can block incoming attacks with the "stinger" and gauntlet portions.Bleach anime; Episode 329-333 :Способности шикая: .]] :*'Смерть с двух ударов' (弐撃決殺|Nigeki Kessatsu) As its first step, Suì-Fēng stabs her enemy with Suzumebachi’s blade. Not only leaving a rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim’s body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as , this stamp becomes the target of Suì-Fēng’s second attack. If struck in this same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps."Bleach manga; chapter 158, page 4 When the ability takes effect, a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, completely destroying the victim's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 10''Bleach'' anime; Episode 233 The crests are maintained by Suì-Fēng's will and are impossible to remove unless she wills it; when Yoruichi was still in charge of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng could only maintain the crests for half an hour.Bleach manga; Chapter 158, page 8 The mechanics behind Suzumebachi's ability takes effect not through point of entry but rather point of actual surface contact.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 8-11 This ability is caused by a venom that Suzumebachi secretes. When it enters the target's body, it spreads throughout their body in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, destroying it without a trace.Bleach anime; Episode 100, This is only confirmed in the anime. The effect of the poison takes slightly longer to work for those who have enhanced spiritual power.Bleach anime, Episode 100. The counter-poison ability has not been confirmed in the anime. :*'Противоядие': Сой Фон может использовать тот же самый яд, который Сузумибачи использует для «Смерть с двух ударов», как противоядие, нанося удар себе.Bleach anime; Episode 100, This was only shown in the anime. *'Банкай': Джакухо Райкобен (雀蜂雷公鞭|Jakuhō Raikōben): Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Suì-Fēng's right arm and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face.Bleach manga, Chapter 360, page 14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 361, page 1 The entire Bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings twice the size of Suì-Fēng herself.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 17 Before she activated her Bankai, Suì-Fēng wrapped a heavy metal sash (Ginjōhan)Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 16 around the building she stood on,Bleach manga; Chapter 359, pages 18-19 in preparation for the attack's massive recoil and the resulting powerful explosion. She uses her Bankai so rarely that it has remained largely unseen by the members of Soul Society; even her own Lieutenant comments on having never seen it before.Bleach manga; chapter 360, page 15 Suì-Fēng explains that she would prefer not to use her Bankai. She believes that it offends her pride as a Covert Ops agent, because it is too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, pages 16-17 :Способности банкая: Being a ranged weapon of the artillery sort, Jakuhō Raikōben has the ability to launch the missile attached to its base. To do so, Suì-Fēng must first raise and aim the huge missile, using the slits present in her face guard to be able to see while doing so. Once targeted, small fins extend from numerous points along the missile, before it is fired. It then tracks its target for a precision strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, pages 1-2 After a successful hit, the missile creates a powerful and massive explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, pages 18-19 The burst of explosive energy after the detonation is powerful enough to not only blow away Suì-Fēng and her lieutenant, but also rip the steel sash she was tied with, despite both of them being a long distance away from the explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, pages 4-7 Suì-Fēng is capable of firing more than one missile at the same level of power.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, pages 18-19 This attack has a normal limit of firing no more than one missile every three days; doing so more often taxes her noticeably.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 3 Появление в других проектах Цензура Внешний вид Сой Фон в аниме несколько отличается от манги, её одежда более закрыта. В манге её спина полностью обнажена, а также немного открыта её грудь по бокам. В аниме же её костюм изменён: добавлена белая нижняя рубашка, закрывающая поясницу и верх живота. Часть бедёр в аниме также прикрыта. Интересные факты *В рейтинге популярности занпакто Сузумебачи Сой Фон занял 15 место. *В последнем рейтинге персонажей Сой Фон оказалась на 25 месте ( во втором опросе она была 44й, а в третьем 16й). *В рейтинге лучших сражений бой Сой Фон и Йоруичи занял 9 место.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 1 *В английской локализации манги первое высвобождение своего занпакто Сой Фон проводит на латинизированном Японском.Bleach manga; Chapter 157, page 15 (English print only) *В ежемесячнике "Вестник Сейрейтея" она ведет две колонки: Я сделаю все, чтобы выжитьBleach Bootleg; Page 181 и Путь убийцыBleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover *Женская ассоциация синигами опубликовала фото подборку Сой Фон под названием "Пчелиный мед: Сой Фон, паника на пляже, которая в настоящее время поутихла". Bleach Bootleg, page 28 Цитаты События и сражения Сноски Навигация de:Suì-Fēng en:Suì-Fēng es:Suì-Fēng pl:Suì-Fēng Категория:Персонажи Категория:Синигами Категория:Капитаны Категория:Второй отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Отряд тайных операций Категория:Мастера хакуды Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты кидо Категория:Владеющие банкаем